


The Sun Rises

by LIMMMEEESSS



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMMMEEESSS/pseuds/LIMMMEEESSS
Summary: Story of Jaune fulfilling his true destiny, and becoming King! Told through the eyes of other characters, heavily inspired by Game of Thrones both in style, and in some story moments and dialogue. Still in Rwby's world. Gonna be slow boil so be patient. My first real fanfic so give me any advice you have.





	1. Jonah 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: All advice is welcome. Where to go, who so-in-so gets with, all that stuff
> 
> As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth

Everywhere he looked seemed a nightmare, smoke rising from burning buildings, the sounds of Grimm roaring in the distance, alongside gunfire though it was hard to tell friend or foe by sound alone. Jonah Arc had only just arrived in the city of Vale, the streets were overrun with Grimm, the the Atlisan drones were firing in all directions indiscriminately, criminals were taking this chance to grab whatever they could, they were surprisingly well armed and seemed quite prepared. Several squads were reporting the presence of White Fang goons at Beacon. 

Jonah’s ships landed in the city center where he would set up his head quarters and establish a safezone for the terrified civilians. It had been around three hours since the disaster began, since Pyrrha Nikos tore that strange android apart, and then reports became confused. First Atlas ships and drones were holding off the Grimm, and then the ship were firing on one another, while the drones attacked everything. Then word that Grimm were within the walls but with no clear breach, some even claiming they were airlifted in, with large amounts of avian Grimm as well.

Jonah had immediately scrambled his forces as they were the closest division and rushed them towards the capital, he alerted other local garrisons and militias across the kingdom to go on high alert for possible Grimm attacks. Which was a good call because not only Grimm but bandits and White Fang were launching small raid across Vale. Looking on the destruction only made him think of his son somewhere down in that mess: Jaune.

Jonah remembered when Jaune first asked to go to Beacon, saying that he wanted to follow in his great grandfather’s footsteps and become a huntsman, it seemed that even though the old man died when Jaune was five he had a profound effect on the boy. Despite this Jonah had his reservations about letting Jaune go, mostly because he was worried that Jaune was only becoming a huntsman to... 

Jonah’s ship finally set down snapping him out of his memory, ‘No time for that now, cold and calculated that’s the prescription,’ he reminded himself. Stepping off the transport his cane had rarely ever felt so in the way, with his stiff leg he hobbled over to his command post.

General Arc’s troops began moving to the assigned positions, setting up a perimeter and began sending squads out to clear the nearby area, as he did so he looked up and saw the last of Ironwood’s precious fleet smash into the west side of Vale, and moments later Ironwood’s tin soldiers went tumbling to the ground. ‘At least one less problem,’ Jonah thought dryly, wondering how long it would take Ironwood to rebuild his vaunted fleet.

Just as the thought was crossing his mind the first civilians were escorted in to the safe zone, with local police, the remnants of battered Atlas squads, Vale troopers, and huntsman or huntsman in training, even some civilians with personal or salvaged weapons. The next half hour was spent micromanaging his forces, sending troops to defend the walls, getting in contact with other safezones, bringing in more reinforcements and organizing search and destroy ops with his meager huntsmen. It was around that time when Ironwood finally wandered into the safezone, his pristine uniform was burned to a crisp and revealed his cybernetic arm, in essence he looked like a mess. Yet Ironwood walked up to Jonah’s command post like he owned it. Next to him were two huntsmen. One black haired, red eyed man in ragged clothes with a sword in hand. The other a blonde green eyed no nonsense woman, that looked a dead ringer for an older version of one of Jonah’s daughters.

Ironwood introduced himself, and his friends Qrow Bronwen a huntsman and Glynda Goodwitch a teacher at Beacon academy. Ms. Goodwitch’s eyes went wide when Jonah introduced himself as General Jonah Arc.‘She must know Jaune,’ he thought amused, ‘and she must know what he’s like to be that surprised by me,’ whatever her thoughts she quickly swallowed them.

“What’s the situation General?” Ironwood asked in a formal tone.

“The situation?!” Jonah wanted to punch him! Ironwood, a foreigner, had been charged with the safety of the Vital festival, and had been given command of all Vale forces within the city. Now the festival ended in a blood bath, partly because of Ironwood’s little robot girl, and Vale was on fire, and everywhere corpses lined the streets. 

Letting some anger slip into his voice, “last I checked three Atlas cruisers and two dozen fighters were in the skies protecting us, now the cruisers are gone along with half the fighters. About three quarters of your men are unaccounted for, my money's on dead, a certain safety in that. Grimm, white fang, and gods know what else is stalking the streets and Beacon. Thousands of Vale citizens are littering the ground, and one of them might be MY SON!!!” Even he was surprised at last part. 

Ironwood pushed on. “We’ll see what troops we can pull fro-”

“WE?!” Jonah spat the word, Ironwood looked confused, “YOU were tasked with defending this city, and in that task you have failed! From here on you are only in charge of the Atlas soldiers, and you will receive your orders from me.”

“I was put in command by the council!” Ironwood protested.

“Indeed, but they might have different thoughts on you now,” Jonah stated as if he even knew the council was alive, “but frankly I don’t give two shits, I don’t and won’t trust the lives of my men, my people or my son, to a proven failure!”

With that Ironwood left to establish some idea of what happened to his Atlas troops, though more likely to pout about his career ending defeat. ‘If he has any honor,’ Jonah thought, ‘he’ll blow his brains out by mourning.’ For now he put Ironwood out of his mind. 

He turned when he heard Ms. Goodwitch speak, “any word from Beacon?” the anxiety was clear in her voice.

‘A good teacher at least,’ Jonah thought as he opened his mouth to speak, “We-”

The ground suddenly shook and a great, CRACK thundered from the mountain, stones flying everywhere. A giant Grimm dragon took flight and soared towards Beacon. A hideous roar erupting from its throat. ‘Don’t let him be there,’ Jonah prayed, ‘let him be anywhere else, but not there!’


	2. Jonah 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah finds Jaune in the ruins of Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Again all advice is welcome. Where to go, who so-in-so gets with, all that stuff
> 
> As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth

Jonah could feel the relief wash over him, there he was standing unharmed, Jaune was alive. Yet the look on Jaune’s face said the opposite to Jonah’s. No relief, no joy at seeing his father, and a look like he was in a nightmare. That was perhaps the first time Jonah could barely recognise his own son. As if Jaune had grown ten years in six months. He could still remember his little Jaune, and could only wonder if he’d ever be the same.

Jonah had never wanted the dangerous life for Jaune, full of hardship and danger as he had. No, rather he wanted Jaune to have a normal life and decide for himself. Jonah had been pushed into the military by his father Tytos, a cruel man obsessed with the idea of the Arc family and no care for his real family. Tytos, being a general himself, made Jonah to do the same, and to live up to their long dead ancestors. Jonah wanted none of that for Jaune, he didn’t want Jaune to cripple himself trying to be a hero, not spend enough time with his children, or nearly die several times for, “the Glory of the Family!” As Tytos had often put it. Jonah’s wife Alena agreed saying she wouldn’t push him to be a hero. He had missed out on so much for his heroism, barely being able to dance with his wife at their wedding, having to lean on a cane while they said their vows or not being able to run or wrestle with his children. Often not being able to see them for extended periods due to deployments, all for what? A badge, a rank and some crap idea of family honor, he would’ve given them all back to not have to hobble his daughters down the aisle at their weddings, or to play ball with his son.

So then with a crippled father who was often very busy, his mother having to do most of the parenting, and seven sisters around Jaune everyday, it was to no one's surprise he wasn’t the most masculine of young men, and no one was more angry than Tytos. In Tytos eyes Jaune was the male heir of the family, and would pass on the name, sword and home. He had tried several ways to toughen Jaune up, only sending books about the military for christmas, or books on legendary Arc heros for his birthday to shame him into the glory. This always hit Jaune hard knowing his grandfather found him disappointing. So when Jaune asked Jonah and Tytos to help him get in to Beacon, Jonah was worried Tytos had gotten to him.

Tytos in contrast, was quite content considering his own father was a huntsman saying to Jonah privately, “at least he won’t be a farmer. He may even die in battle with some honor, or maybe we’ll be lucky and they’ll make a man of him yet.” Even agreeing that Jaune should carry the old family sword that had been collecting dust in the crypt.

Jonah was worried that Jaune lacked any real experience but Alena the heart of their operation declared, “you promised you would let him choose his own path, he’s chosen. It’s now our job to let him try and be there if he falls.” Jonah and Alena made sure to tell Jaune that they loved him no matter what, even if he couldn’t cut it at Beacon.

When the letters and messages came back full of improving grades, a bunch of new friends, sparring with a famous partner Pyrrha Nikos, and the leader of his own team: JNPR. Jonah nearly wept, and perhaps for the first time Tytos felt pride in his grandson.

Jonah looked now seeing the pain and fear in Jaune’s eyes, surrounded by all of the destruction, and wondered if he made the wrong choice after all.

He found Jaune arriving in the safe zone defending a small group of police officers and civilians, and immediately demanded the first transport to Beacon. When Jonah explained they wouldn't be sending anything near that Dragon, He for the first time saw hate and desperation in his son's eyes. After a few moments of protests Ms. Goodwitch order Jaune to go with her to look for more civilians and that they would go together once it was safe. If looks could kill Jaune would have murdered them all, but all the same he relented and went off with his teacher. Still demanding that he would be on the first boat to Beacon.

Jonah pondered his son’s change as he prepared to evacuate all civilians from the city. It wasn't something he did lightly, but with the Dragon looming overhead he realized they had no choice. It was then that his soldiers pointed out that the tower’s roof had been blown off. Just as Jonah looked up the Dragon landed on the tower, and a moment later a white light exploded from the ruined top of Beacon tower engulfing the Dragon. When the light finally receded the Dragon was no longer moving or roaring.

When Jonah and his men realized that the Dragon have been wounded, they decided it was safe enough to attempt a rescue mission to Beacon, and so Jonah began assembling troop and boats, ordering what air strength he had to make way through the avian Grimm. He held off on sending them till Jaune returned, justifying the delay by arguing they would have need of Ms. Goodwitch to retake the school. 

Upon their return he he learned they saw what happened as well, and Jaune’s look of dread only seemed to grow. Jonah ordered the transports to depart, but he got a quick word with Jaune, the boy looked lost. He had gotten no word of his friends from Beacon for some time. Jonah finally asked, “Jaune what’s happened, you’re worried about your partner but she is skilled huntress, you told us yourself, she’s probably fine. So what’s got you so worried?”

“There was this girl who… she attack us, and Ozpin told us to run,” Jaune started, though Jonah could sense much was being left out. “We ran and then we saw that girl go up the tower meaning Ozpin... I wanted to get help like Ozpin said, go after her in force but Pyrrha, she… she sent me down into Vale and went up alone. I got some friends to go after her but…” Jaune was near in tears, conforming Jonah’s suspicion that a lot had been left out. 

Jaune’s eyes were red, his lipped quivered, yet he also looked tired, as if he was both mentally and physically exhausted. His face covered in dirt, some small cuts covered his body, fresh scratches adorned his gear and his clothes torn and blood stained. ‘His favorite hoodie too,’ thought Jonah sadly. Jaune truly looked a mess, and probably felt it too,‘the first battle and the first battle you lose a friend all in one, poor boy.’

“A commander of mine once told me, “the battlefield has no room for tears,” remember that Jaune,” Jonah told his son in a stern voice, “you may not have finished but your a huntsman, and this is battlefield so save your tears for tomorrow. Bury those feelings until the job’s done.” Jaune looked up at Jonah surprised by the change, he did seem to hear but then simply turned and walked off ‘What a foolish girl, maybe being a champion for so long had gone to the her head,’ he pondered as the transports took off, ‘I wondered if it was anger or fear in Jaune’s eyes when he spoke of her.’

Two hours had passed since the first transports had left for Beacon, and finally the situation changed. With the tower down many communication methods went down as well, thus runners were relied on to send messages. Runners went back and forth between the safe zones and outer defences, finally reporting that the Grimm threat had been mostly dealt with. The White Fang also flew off, but not in defeat. This had been their greatest victory yet, they left with the damage done to preserve their strength. The criminals sensing the moment had passed started heading back underground, though some had been caught or killed. Jonah had decided it was clear enough to head out and reinforce Beacon, as well as to evacuate the school, just in case the Dragon returned to life.

His leg was aching terribly as he stepped off the transport at the Beacon docks, and he hobbled towards the safe zone, and began issuing orders to establish a perimeter and sweep the area for survivors. Then he asked for his son, one soldier said he saw him near the medical area, and directed Jonah to the nearest building. 

Outside soldiers and huntsmen that had minor or already treated wounds were sitting out, seeing no sign of Jaune made Jonah only more afraid. Inside was the more critical patients, he wandered through and no one moved to stop him and finally arrived at truly gut wrenching sight.


	3. Weiss 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Battle of Beacon, Weiss sees all her friends broken and beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Again all advice is welcome. Where to go, who so-in-so gets with, all that stuff
> 
> As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth

Weiss felt sick to her stomach sitting in the impromptu medical area with her friends, all of them battered, bloodied, and broken. She was the luckiest as far as wounds, with already tended to cuts and bruises to show for the fight. Weiss sat by Ruby’s bedside praying for her to wake up.

Ruby had gone up the tower to help Pyrrha, and shortly after she arrived an explosion of light cover the top of the tower, leaving her in a coma. Though when Weiss first saw her she thought she was dead, now though Ruby looked almost peaceful as if merely asleep in her own bed.

Blake two beds down was only slightly better off, with a stab wound to her stomach, it had already been sewn up, and an IV of painkillers in her arm, with only a minor chance of internal bleeding, she wasn’t unconscious but she didn’t seem completely there either, as if in deep thought. She would sometimes look at Yang and Ruby with a horrified expression. 

Yang laid on the bed next to Ruby, and of their broken team she was the worst off, with her right arm completely gone, and major blood loss. She laid there staring at nothing with an IV in her arm. A blank expression on her face, was the worst part, Yang how always been the most expressive, and joyful girl out of the team, yet now she just sat there in silence. The whole team looked broken and shattered, making Weiss wonder if they’d ever be whole again.

Weiss felt like she was in a nightmare, watching the people she cared about, lying in pain and sorrow and her being useless to help. She had never felt so helpless and weak. All her life she was trained that she was a Schnee, that she was perfect and capable of solving any problem with intelligence, money or skill. With tears streaming down her face openly she failed to think of anything. ‘What good are skills or intellect if when you need them most they’re useless?!’ She thought to herself racking her brain for answers. Sadly though she wasn't the only one.

At one time the thought of him would make her stomach turn, now it did so again but not out of revulsion or embarrassment, but out sympathy for what he was going through. Jaune Arc sat only a few feet away, but if she spoke he wouldn’t hear, he was lost in his own world, his own nightmare. Sitting next to his critically wounded partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

The champion fighter was more injured than any of them, a flaming arrow had pierced her right lung cutting and burning the inside, the fact that she survived was a miracle. She was placed in a breathing mask to ensure her only working lung got enough oxygen, and so she laid there unconscious, IVs in her arm, stitches and bandages covering her many wounds. Another arrow had been shot into her ankle, either injury could end a career as a huntsman, but together her fighting days were over, or so the nurses said supposedly out of earshot.

So Jaune sat tears running down his cheeks staring horrified silence at Pyrrha, all the while holding her hand in his own. Nora and Ren sat on the other side of the bed, Nora sobbing and sniffling with her hands in her lap, while Ren put his arm across her shoulders. Ren himself look almost as horrified as Jaune, and then Weiss remembered that Nora and Ren were orphans, ‘they haven’t just nearly lost a teammate,’ Weiss thought sadly, ‘they’ve nearly lost a sister.’ Weiss couldn’t imagine losing winter like that, but she didn’t know what to say.

She had no idea how long they’d been there when a strange man hobbled in, and behind him Ms. Goodwitch walked in a moment later. He wore Vale officer uniform, a green trench coat with gold buttons, and a high white collar. A black belt, decorated with gold leaves and belt buckle with the Vale crest, held a pistol to his left side. He also wore a black beret with a green patch with the Vale crest on it in white. At his neck were the Vale crest, crossed axes and wreath, in gold and silver, and on his collar and shoulders were golden stars, ‘A high ranked general,’ Weiss thought intrigued, ‘why is here?’ He leaned heavily on a black cane in his right hand that was decorated with a golden leaf patterns, indicating some old war wound that hadn't healed well. Under his beret Weiss spied close cropped, dull gold, hair.

Finally she saw sapphire eyes, hard and intense, staring at Jaune with a mixture of sadness and pity. Then the man took a deep breath and said, “Jaune I’ve already told you today, the battlefield has know room for tears,” he said in a gruff voice, “you’ve found your friend she’s alive hovering over her won’t change that. I need you up and fighting.” Weiss was confused this man spoke like he knew Jaune. Weiss, Nora and Ren’s eyes darted between the two.

“Not now,” a sad voice answered the man, Jaune barely moved at all, and it sounded so unlike him, for a moment Weiss didn’t know it was. “I need to be here, for her.”

“Believe me boy,” he started with sympathy, “I know the feeling, wanting to sit next to a hurt friend, and you can do that, but only once the job is done.” he continued in a commanding tone. “Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself while others fight a battle is not what huntsman do, it's not what you do.”

“General!” Ms. Goodwitch pleaded in a shocked tone, “he’s a boy, still in training! He’s not one of your soldiers!” The general didn’t even look at her, he just stared at Jaune.

Jaune finally returned his gaze, “Why do you even need me? Isn’t there someone else?” He croaked in a confused and weak voice.

“Your my son,” the man said cryptically as if it explained everything, but only left Weiss bewildered. ‘His son? JAUNE?!’ Similar thoughts were probably going through Ren and Nora’s minds by looks on their faces. Looking at them now she could see the resemblance, but the demeanor the way they spoke was completely the opposite, the general’s words were careful and confident, everything Jaune’s weren’t.

Jaune turned from his father towards Pyrrha, and slowly stood up and set her hand down, “What’re you doing?!” Ren barked the most angry Weiss had ever heard him. “She needs you!”

“No she doesn’t,” Jaune said more to himself, still watching her, “she never has… she made that clear… I’ll be back as soon as I can, could you guys...”

“How could yo-” Ren started and then was interrupted by Nora.

“We will,” she said sniffing and wiping a tear away, “don’t worry and we’ll be here when you get back.” She smiled weakly.

Jaune had to tear himself away from the bedside towards his father, who pulled him into a quick hug, and whispered something in his ear. Then wiped Jaune’s tears, and turned limping out the door, with Jaune in tow.


	4. Violet Arc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Arc, Jaune's eldest sister, talks about what's happened since the battle of Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome.
> 
> As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth

Violet Arc sat in her father’s study going over messages from her father or passing on messages to him. With communications down short range methods were the only thing reliable, so they had to be transferred down a chain of older communication towers. Father had asked Violet to handle going through any messages they received, since she was the oldest and the most responsible Arc child and mom had to work overtime in the hospital. She had just gotten done with all of today's messages and in a moment she’d stand up, walk out that door and rela- BEEP burn everything to the ground. But this time it was from one of Jaune friends, she was also in charge of passing messages unto Jaune from his friends or vice versa. Since she was mature and responsible, and these were private, she made sure to read all of them thoroughly for any juicy details. Violet was disappointed to find it came from Lie Ren, the other guy on Jaune’s team, he was the least gossipy of Jaune’s friends. Merely stating that Pyrrha’s transplant had gone well, and that he and Nora were starting back up their training regime.

“Curt and to the point, with as little detail as possible as always Ren, way to be boring!” she said aloud in frustration. Jaune had kept in touch even while he was home, having sent messages to many of his friends, and one time even boxes, two to Patch and one to Mistral, though Violet never saw what was in them. Jaune’s friends had, like him, all gone home, well Ren and Nora had gone with Pyrrha since they were orphans from Mistral, and Pyrrha family was pretty loaded. Pyrrha was in a medically induced coma since everything so Jaune hadn’t got to say goodbye. After waking up she went through a whole host of surgeries to restore her physical capabilities, so she hadn’t sent a message herself yet. Of Jaune’s other friends, one had gone home to Atlas but for some reason Jaune decided not to ‘bother her’ so besides that he knew nothing, and another had disappeared after her recovery. Ruby, the youngest, had only just woken up from her coma but still suffered with some debilitating migraines. Ruby’s sister Yang, who Violet couldn’t believe was seventeen, ‘what do they feed her?!’ she thought almost jealous, had yet to get a prosthetic arm, so their injuries kept both of them from training, or writing much besides short letters about recovering. ‘Damn these kids got the crap kicked out of them,’ Violet thought sadly.

Violet could remember when he first came back from Beacon. Jaune had cuts and bruises across his arms, legs, and torso. His armor and deep scratches in it, as well as one paldron missing, likewise his shield also chipped edges and deep scratches. Finally the family sword Cocera Mors had a deep crack running halfway up the blade, which prompted Jaune to take his sword and shield to the nearest blacksmith to be reforged. Despite his injuries and the families protest Jaune insisted he continue his training, and so father enlisted a local retired mercenary Tyler Bronson to tutor him. Bronson himself came from one the old families, a name used for families that had been nobility under the monarchy, just like house Arc, though the Arcs had a slightly different story than most, which left many of the old families to look up to and listen to house Arc. Tyler himself didn't seem that type though.

Tyler Bronson was a fairly intimidating man, despite being an inch or two shorter that Jaune. He was broad shouldered and strong, balding but with a fierce widowspeak, and with slicked back grey hair. Bronson had two scars horizontal across his right cheek that he claim came from the slash of a beowulf, and a silver front tooth that he said got chipped in a sword fight. “Soon you’ll have some scars of your own to show off,” Bronson smiled flashing his silver tooth, “I could help you make soom pick up lines with them.” Tyler had been one of the mercenaries hired often by the Schnee Dust Company, and many like it, to defend shipments from bandits in Vacuo. Thus he was one of the few who have a very high opinion of the SDC, likewise his son Tyler junior, or TJ as Violet had know him when they were younger, now did the same. Which only made Tyler laugh hysterically when Juane told him of his failed attempts to ‘woo’ the younger Schnee daughter.

“Funny how a century ago her family would've killed to marry into yours, but now I doubt they even know who you are,” Bronson laughed.

Jaune merely shrugged saying, “yeah, I guess so.”

Jaune and Bronson quickly began their harsh training regime, first every morning Jaune would get up at four and do a quick jog warm up. Next he would eat breakfast with the family and then read some textbooks he kept from school until Bronson showed up. Next to two would spar, or Jaune against a dummy, with practice swords and shields. Jaune’s were twice the weight of normal sword and shields, while Tyler’s were lighter, which meant in every fight Tyler was faster and Jaune would have to push himself to keep up, and it would help grow Jaune’s muscles. They practiced both one handed and two handed, which was strange to Violet since Jaune’s sword was one handed. Afterwards they would switch to hand to hand combat sparring, and following that lunch. Then they head to the local gym for a more general work out, and ending the day at the firing range. Jaune would then run home and be back to help cook dinner. Spending the rest of the day reading, then train with his practice sword and shield to some recording from school when he thought everyone was asleep. When Violet first heard he was reading she thought he meant comic books but later she saw him reading the military books grandfather had sent him, or those textbooks from school.

This all continue for about two weeks until Violet finally asked Jaune why he was pushing himself so hard. At first he tried to say, “it's because Vale was going through a tough time and they needed capable huntsmen,” then it was, “I need to be ready when school starts back up, next it was I need to catch up with all my peers.”

Finally he came clean, “my partner is one of the best huntresses in training in the world, so when Beacon was attacked instead of us fighting side-by-side like we should she sent me away and fought alone and got injured, because… Because I wasn't good enough… Because I'm not good enough, but I will be! I promised her that, I promised myself that, that I would be good enough to fight by her side, that I would be a true huntsman!” He declared with a sudden fierceness she had never seen before. He seemed almost angry, but she knew not at her she suspected it was directed at himself.

The Bronson training regime continued unabated for two weeks until Jaune’s reforged sword arrived. It looked beautiful, clearly the smith had done an excellent job. The blade was a little thicker to help put more weight behind a slash, and about a quarter of an inch wider, with more of an edge to help cut. It was also was a few inches longer to help with reach, and with more of a taper to help stab deeper. The hilt had also been reforged with a wider thicker guard to help with parry blows, the grip had also been lengthened to accommodate more two handed fighting, and was completed with fresh blue dyed virgin leather, with gold string wrapped around it. The pommel was also larger to help with the new balance and finished with an inverted Arc crest, instead of gold on white, it was white on gold. The blade wasn’t the only thing changed Jaune showed off the new shield with it’s new gold trim around the edge, its size had been increased to deal with the larger sword. It also now included a modification that when in sheath mode it could extend blades on either side allowing Jaune to fight with it as a second sword or put it on his sword making it two handed. Leaving him with three possible fighting styles, sword and shield (his best), dual wielding (which he sucked at), and two handed (he was passable at).

When explaining what inspired those changes Jaune said “I had a friend, or well an acquaintance?” he said chuckling and scratching the back of his head, “Maybe a friend of a friend, well whatever, she fought with her sheath like a second sword and thought how cool that was, and then thought, hey why stop there and had it made it able to two handed as well,” he finished with a smile in a swell of pride at his idea.

Bronson and he spent the next week continuing training and familiarizing Jaune with his new equipment. Then the following week they switched off so that every other day they would head off into the wilderness and practice fighting against live Grimm. Often on those days arriving back home well after dark and reheating dinner. Yet still ending his days practicing to that weird recording with his heavy training gear.

After his month of training completed Jaune decided to make his important announcement: that dad and grandfather had asked him to join up with a military unit as a volunteer huntsman to help fight Grimm, and he had accepted. This wasn’t surprising since Jaune always became a huntsman to help people and huntsman were desperately needed. Huntsman only rarely joined up as volunteers to help the military but it was less surprising for Jaune since he was the son of a now famous general, grandson of a famous general, and since he even had some fame of his own from fighting in the Vytal festival, and then alongside soldiers in Vale and Beacon.

Jaune left soon after but Violet still hadn’t gotten word of where he was deployed so she merely saved Ren’s letter when she was done and sighed deeply. Reflecting on Ren’s worry at Jaune being deployed, she wondered if Jaune was ready to be out there fighting, finally she said aloud, “Your big sister and all your friends are all worried about you, so you better be alright Jaune, ya hear me?”


End file.
